<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Christmas by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195905">Lonely Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is there for him &lt;3, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancer!Magnus, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is lonely, Malec are adorable, barista!Alec, xmas fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has to work on Christmas day. The day is boring, not many customers are there... but one young man that hangs out at the coffee shop for the entire day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Christmas day and Alec was working. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, he was working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why? Because their boss sucked, it was official. At least later he would be going over to the Christmas party that his family was throwing. Nothing too special, just a little get together with them and their friends and Alec was looking forward to that even though he wasn’t looking forward to all of the stares and looks of pity because he would be again showing up to the party alone. But he didn’t care. But first thing was to get through the boring day. Their boss was convinced that they would have many customers and of course because she knew that Alec wouldn’t be able to say no to the request, he was the one stuck there on the Christmas day. Alec sighed and he pouted. The only good thing was that there was a hot customer in the coffee shop, that was the only good part of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec would steal glances at him, that was what brightened his day and he pouted, looking down as he was busy with drying up some of the cups and he chewed on his lip and he again looked over to the other one. He was alone in there, he didn’t have any friends coming with him? He looked quite lonely and at first Alec thought that he was waiting for someone, but he was there for two hours already and it didn’t really seem that he was going to be leaving any time soon. Also, he didn’t look like he was expecting anyone and Alec pouted. Well, it was unfair, but he understood him. Christmas sucked for both of them - hey, at least they had something in common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked down again and decided to make himself some coffee - he was going to need it and as it was brewing he sighed, leaned against the counter and he shook his head. That day sucked, but he loved Christmas in general. It was in fact his favourite holiday and usually it was a lot of fun. “Today sucks,” escaped past his lips and the guy that was sitting behind his table looked up and then over to him. Alec arched his brow. Did he hear him? When their eyes met, Alec quickly looked away and felt his cheeks heating up. He was truly gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you, man, I hate Christmas,” said the guy and huffed under his breath. Magnus was in the coffee shop alone and honestly… he didn’t really have any plans for that day. Just like per usual he would be spending the holidays alone. All of his friends were abroad that year, so what else was new? He was going to be alone and he planned to be in his loft for the entire, drink good liquor and do nothing, but that soon got pretty sad. As he was feeling too sorry for himself, he decided to go to the coffee shop that was around the corner from where he lived. He would go past it quite frequently, but he never actually took the time to step inside. Still, he managed to see one of their baristas and he hoped that he would be the one working in there - at least some eye candy to make his day better. And after he saw that Alec worked there day he decided that that was how he was going to spend his Christmas. Hang out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and then he shook his head. His body heated up when the other struck the conversation with him, but he was happy that he wanted to talk to him. Actually maybe it would be- “Well,” said Alec and Magnus turned to him again. “I have to disagree with you on this one. Christmas is one of my favourite holidays, actually. It just sucks that I’m stuck here. All of my co workers are traitors, you see? I’m always the one that gets the short end of the stick. Ugh, but well, at least the boss will pay me so I guess that’s fine,” said Alec and Magnus hummed along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that must suck, yes,” said Magnus in the end and he shrugged and looked down to his hot cocoa. Maybe he needed something else, something stronger. “Do you have something stronger?” asked Magnus and Alec arched his brow. Sure they had, but he  wanted something stronger so early? Alec rubbed the back of his neck and even though he didn’t want to be mea, it still slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of early, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s a happy hour somewhere, darling,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec’s cheeks reddened. Alec chuckled and huffed under his breath and shook his head. Well, that was true, but still… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the guy looked sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Christmas, nobody should be sad on Christmas. “So, how about it?” ased Magnus softly and Alec chuckled and then leaned over to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some hot tea with rum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, stronger,” said Magnus, but then he smiled and he nodded. “I suppose I can start with that and work my way up from there,” said Magnus in the end and Alec chuckled because he could tell that it was just a joke and Alec put on some water to the boil, going back to Magnus, who was now again looking down and was thinking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why such resentment for Christmas?” asked Alec and Magnus turned to him. Magnus was thinking about it for a little while, in the end he just sighed and shrugged, chewing on his lip and he pressed his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the happiness, it’s fake and it’s annoying,” said Magnus in the end and Alec pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fake,” said Alec simply and Magnus only shrugged. Alec poured the hot water into a mug and placed the teabag inside of it. Magnus smiled and hummed when he smelled the spices of the tea and he slowly came closer to Alec. If they would be talking, then he should be closer. So, he hopped up onto the stool that was next to the bar and Alec turned to him and gave him a little smile. “You know it’s nice to spend time with the people you love,” said Alec and Magnus scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you have anyone,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. Crap, that was true, he didn’t know anything about the other and he just assumed that anyone… Alec looked taken back and he was soon found apologising because he truly felt horrible and he was trying to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t… I don’t even know you, I was… sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” said Magnus and smiled sadly. “My friends are all abroad this Christmas,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I’ve recently been dumped, so… it’s not a really nice situation for me,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I was supposed to have a nice Christmas, but then it ended up as a big pile of mess,” said Magnus and Alec pouted. Well, that wasn’t nice - to be dumped on Christmas. “Must be nice to have someone that loves you,” said Magnus and looked at Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my family yes, other than that I don’t really,” said Alec and his cheeks reddened again and Magnus’ widened a little bit when he realised what he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, forever alone boat too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” mumbled Alec and Magnus nodded and then sighed. He looked over to Alec and his eyes fell down onto his name tag and he smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hmm, he wondered what that was short for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Alec short for something?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec looked down at his name tag and snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, but I don’t really like it,” said Alec and nodded. “Just Alec is fine,” he said softly and Magnus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander suits you well,” said Magnus. “I’m Magnus,” he said because it seemed only fair to introduce himself and Alec smiled softly. The name also suited him well, but instead of telling him that he handed him the drink and Magnus smiled, thanked for the drink and took a little sip. Hmm, the amount of rum in there was perfect. “Now we’re talking,” said Magnus and Alec smiled and sipped on his own coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” said Alec. “I’m more of a coffee person,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “Seriously if I don’t get my daily dose of coffee I turn into a monster,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable, Bambi monster?” asked Magnus and Alec was caught off guard a little bit. Magnus didn’t even know it himself that he was flirting with the other one so openly. Alec managed to calm down and he laughed, shaking his head. Oh, there was nothing adorable about him without a coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing adorable about me without coffee, Magnus, I turn into a scary monster,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing again. “It’s true,” said Alec and Magnus decided to take his word on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” said Magnus and Alec beamed. “Till when are you open today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today we close a bit earlier,” said Alec. “Until 5 pm,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll be here until then,” said Magnus and glanced down. Again, he looked lonely and sad. Alec didn’t like that, so he decided to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay,” said Alec suddenly and Magnus looked at him. “Then I’ll spend the day in a good company,” said Alec and he could have  sworn that he saw Magnus’ cheeks reddening when he took another sip of his tea.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I win,” said Magnus happily and Alec groaned. It’s been about an hour and a half later. That day there really weren’t many customers - every now and then someone would come by, but all in all Magnus and Alec were alone in the coffee shop and honestly Alec was beyond happy about that. He liked spending time with Magnus and he suddenly liked that he was working on Christmas day. It was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus was fun and kind, he liked him a lot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus managed to throw the napkins into the bin and didn’t miss like Alec did before - he was helping Alec clean up, but all in all they were having fun. Alec clicked with his tongue and he shook his head. “You were standing closer to it,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey we could go for round two,” said Magnus and Alec leaned over to the pool table that was over to the left and he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a round of pool?” offered Alec and Magnus was immediately game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so going down,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the champion in the pool,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a draw - Alec won a round of it and Magnus won a round of it, but they decided that they didn’t need to continue playing. Still, it was fun. Now they were again sitting down, Alec made them another round of drinks - tea, of course. Magnus didn’t really mind it because… he  was having fun and he was laughing softly. It was a fun day. Alexander also heated them up some of the sandwiches that they were selling! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, this is good,” said Magus and Alec nodded. “You made these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only know how to work that toaster, Magnus,” deadpanned Alec and Magnus laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” said Magnsu and Alec chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only two more hours,” said Alec as he glanced up at the clock and saw that he only had two hours left to work and Magnus was also surprised. Really? Truly time flew by fast when one was having fun and he was… it wasn’t a bad Christmas. It was going to suck after Alec was going to close up for the day, but still it was better than nothing and he was glad that he spent the day with Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-hmm,” said Magnus, mouth full and Alec grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then off to the Christmas party,” said Alec and Magnus perked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A party? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My parents have a party every year for Christmas,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “It’ll be again all of them feeling sorry for me because I’ll be the only one ocming without a date,” said Alec and rolled his eyes and Magnus gave him a little compassionate look. “But it’ll be fun, anyway. I don’t care, I will have booze and food,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s quite cool,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve all gotten together like this, I miss Iz and Jace… my brother and sister,” explained Alec and Magnus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it must be nice,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart fell a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it bad that he wanted to invite Magnus along?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to wipe off all of the tables, I told you it was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” said Magnus and gave Alec a smile. “It was the least I could do, really. I mean you spent the whole day with me, I… it was fun, anyway,” said Magnus, feeling his cheeks redden as Alec stepped through the door and locked the coffee shop. It was such a pity they would soon say their goodbyes. But, not all was lost - Magnus would be back the other day. And the one after that. Being with Alec was fun, so he was going to be back. For sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had so much fun as well,” said Alec happily and Magnus giggled. “It wasn’t a bad day at all,” said Alec and he looked over to Magnus. He learned quite a lot about him. He was just a couple of years older than him, he was living just around the corner and he owned a dance studio. Also, he had a cat. But most important - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was so kind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec chewed on his lip and he still wasn’t sure… would it be too forward to ask Magnus to the party?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t because he didn’t want to show up alone, though showing up with a hot guy was a bonus. But it wasn’t about that at all. It was more… Magnus didn’t have any plans after this and it was Christmas. And nobody should be alone on Christmas. Alec was kind of sad, but still it would be meeting his family and friends. They barely knew each other. Alec’s heart sped up when Magnus looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun at your party,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, yeah, sure,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you. I wish I was invited to a party. Parties are fun. You meet new people, you mingle and there’s good food and drinks,” said Magnus and sighed. “Don’t listen to me, I’m only sad because it’s been a long time since I’ve been to a party and I do love them quite a lot,” said Magnus and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Alec and then looked down. He didn’t… his heart was hammering, yet nothing was coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” said Magnus. “I guess I’ll see you around?” asked Magnus and then because he wanted to be extra sure that Alec knew what he meant by that he proceeded by saying, “I mean I will visit the coffee shop again, I want to see you again, if it’s okay with you?” asked Magnus hopefully and Alec quickly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,”  said Alec happily and Magnus gave him a little nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus wanted to see him again, Magnus was… </span>
  </em>
  <span>backing away and getting ready to leave? No, no, no, that- “Amazing, I can’t wait to come around and… chat more,” said Magnus with a wink. Alec nodded again and laughed nervously. “Now, I’ll let you get going, I don’t want you to be late for your party,” said Magnus, slowly turning around but before he managed to go away far, Alec ran after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” said Alec. Magnus stopped and turned around. “How-how about if you join me for the party?” asked Alec and then he glanced down. “I mean you said that you love parties. S-so maybe if you want you can join me?” asked Alec and then he saw that Magnus’ eyes widened. “II mean I know I said it’s family and friends, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was flattered. And happy. But at the same time he didn’t want to interrupt. They just met, still it sounded inviting. “I-” stammered Magnus. “Why?” he asked and Alec held in his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s Christmas, you shouldn’t be alone,” said Alec. “And-and because I thought we hit it off? I… like you said I’d like to see you again. On something like a date?” asked Alec and Magnus looked over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A date!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this was a bad idea, the party but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go,” said Magnus. “Going back home… like you said it’s Christmas,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “You sure it’ll be fine for me to just show up?”  asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. “Then it’s settled, give me half an hour to change and we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s meet in an hour here,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “I also live in the area. I’ll come pick you up with my car and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman,” said Magnus with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… yes,”  said Alec. “A knight in a blue car,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing along. “Without a shining armour,” he carried on and Magnus was again laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them met an hour later in front of the coffee shop and went over to the Lighwood Christmas party - Magnus learned two things. a) Alec’s family was adorable and b) Alec was totally hsi type and he couldn’t wait for the proper date a few days later!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>